Crazy in Love
by dm4487
Summary: The beginning of Vulquinn love story.
1. Crazy in Love

**_Disclaimer:_** _I DO NOT own Impractical Jokers or any of the characters. I'm just a fan. The title of the story came from the song, "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé._

 _ **Sidenote:** This is a Canon Divergence AU of Impractical Jokers where Impractical Jokers never existed._ _Brian currently works as a fireman and joining the New York City Fire Department. He is the third host of the podcast Tell 'Em Steve-Dave! on , along with Walter Flanagan and Bryan Johnson. He also co-hosts the What Say You? podcast with Sal Vulcano._

 _Murr continues to work at NorthSouth Productions where he is the Senior Vice President of Development. He has produced shows for truTV, AE, TLC, MTVand others._

 _Sal currently works as a bartender at The Full Cup, which he co-owned in 2010. Passionate about stand-up comedy, he performs his act across the United States alongside comedians such as Chris DiStefano, Godfrey and Big Jay Oakerson._

 _Joe currently works as a salesman at the baby retail store, Giggle._

 ** _January 3, 2011:_** As The Tenderloins shows continued on, it seemed as if Sal was purposefully avoiding one of his best friends, despite knowing each other and doing stand-ups together, for years. He had no problem going up against Brian in the beginning, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to anymore; at first it seemed like a coincidence that he would be paired with one of the other jokers, but the longer this went on the more suspicious it was to everyone else including the The Tenderloins crew.

"Something's up; I can feel it," Joe said to Murr while they waited their friends to join them on set then asked, "What do you think, James?"

"Definitely. Should we say something?"

"Not yet."

"I think I have a fool proof plan to make Sal confess."

"You and your fuckin' foolproof plans that NEVER works."

"My foolproof plans always work," Murr retorted hotly.

"Yeah, one time."

"Trust me, this time I know what I'm doing. We just have to pick a different rendezvous point."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, just keep them busy until lunch."

Nodding, Joe let his balding friend go to plan out the scheme while staying behind in anticipation of the other two arriving at any second since they had ideas to go over for the scenes they were shooting later that day. As he bided time by checking his phone and texting his wife that it would probably be another late day of work, a chorus of honking caught him off guard; he cursed under his breath while looking up to greet the person whom he'd recognize anywhere.

"Sal, 'bout time you fuckin' showed up!"

"Nice to see you too, Joe," Sal greeted sarcastically then asked, "Where's Brian?"

"He's not with you?"

"Nope, I haven't heard from him since we left yesterday. Probably spending some time with those damn cats of his."

"Can you blame 'em?"

"I guess not…," Sal sighed, smiling softly as thoughts of their best friend trying to leave when all three cats vied for as much attention as possible before he could bare to leave them for eight to twelve hours at a time came to the forefront of his mind.

"You okay, bud?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Where the hell is Murr?"

"He's running late too, had to run some errands was his excuse."

"Figures... Should we start practicing our challenges and sketches without them?"

"Can't think of anything else to do, so yeah, let's go do it."

For a few hours, the two poured over yellowing pieces of paper with months old notes scrawled across the entire front and back with different ink to remember who had contributed what to the upcoming shows. Sal and Joe were deep in a discussion over a certain surprise that had been concocted thanks to a night out at the bar when they were joined by a third member, their slightly clean-shaven, scruffy friend who's looking even more disheveled than usual as he took an empty seat with a grunt as if it pained him to sit down.

"Hey bud. Glad you could join us. What took you so long?"

"My alarm didn't go off because a certain feline decided that the electrical cord would be a fun toy to play with. I woke up to Chessie curled on my chest trying to look all innocent."

"He's the last one I would have suspected! Are you sure he wasn't being framed by your other two cats?"

"I thought the same thing too, but Benjamin and Brooklyn were sleeping on the couch," Brian sighed, scratching his left cheek, "Anyways, sorry for the delay. Did you guys get far?"

"Kinda. We concocted a surprise (or I'd guess you can say a punishment) for a certain someone, and we were in the middle of deciding who would be best candidate for it; so we decided it would go to the last guy to show up."

"Ah, so Murr gets it. Interesting. Where is the ferret anyway?"

"No idea," Joe mused, pretending not to know, even though he wasn't quite sure about the full details of what would happen when all three phones went off in unison, "Speak of the devil. Looks like he finally got here."

"He better have brought lunch for us..."

"Bri, I'm sure you've already eaten," Sal remarked with the usual nickname he used, yet there seemed to be an extra note of fondness added into the light teasing.

"That's where you're wrong, Sally boy. I fed the cats then came right to the set."

"How many times do I gotta tell you to take care of yourself?" Sal scolded with worry, which added a blush to his complexion once he noticed Joe with that shitty grin on his face that Sal hated as he continued, "How will the kitties feel if their daddy can't look after them because he doesn't eat a proper meal?"

"Fine, I'll order extra if a certain someone doesn't take one for the team."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

In his usual fashion, Brian laughed off the concern of his friend as the last member of their group entered the conference room with a plastic bag hanging off of his arm to everyone else's relief. Greeting. Greeting the newcomer, the pile of paperwork was pushed off to the far end while they gathered closely as aluminum wrapped sandwiches and cartons of fries were passed around to each of them, giving thanks for the delivery with mouths full.

"This almost makes me feel guilty for what we have in store for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Murr asked curiously, his carefully sculpted eyebrows knitting together in confusion and suspicion as he took a bite of his bacon cheeseburger as he continued, "You better not be pranking me again; especially from the time when you forced me to get my eyebrows shaved off and get a new driver license! I still get shit for the picture you guys took when I have to show my license!"

The other three Tenderloins laughed heartedly, vividly remembering the Browbeat incident.

"You'd really look like a demon. Some people were scared to come near you because they thought you were serial killer," Sal mocked with a wry smirk which earned a snicker from Brian and a nasty scowl from Murr.

Murr scoffed as he rolled his eyes before grumbling, "Whatever. I'm glad to have my eyebrows back, even though it took almost a month for them to grow back. So you better not do anything crazy."

"Relax, alright. We're not gonna do anything crazy... yet," Joe reassured as he busied with taking the lid off of his vanilla milkshake and dipping a fry into the creamy confection before popping it into his mouth.

"I hope not..."

"I would be more worried about getting another prostate exam if I were you, ferret," Brian chuckled around a bite of grilled cheese, nearly choking when a harder laugh came out at hearing himself get scolded like a child.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sal piped up while trying to sneak over the rest of his fries to the man he was harassing.

"Sal–."

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Bri."

"I'd appreciate it, bud."

"You're doing it again!"

"They're such a married couple...," Joe mumbled a little too loudly, which gained him two wide-eyed stares from the duo; Sal trying to sputter out a retort while Joe shrugged as he nonchalantly assured, "Chill, Sal. It was a joke."

"Are you sure? They are sharing food–."

"Shut it, James. You're taking it a bit too far."

"Oh, right..."

Tension hung in the air once a wink was given across the table, but it soon faded once lunch was finished in order to begin filming at a grocery store for the first Mission: Uncomfortable challenge. Watching the monitors closely while Q and Murr were on the floor attempting to put candy canes onto strangers, Joe couldn't help but catch how Sal kept tabs on his less than secret love interest and encouraged his unique approaches. Trying to subtly start a conversation, he put a firm hand on the other's shoulder and gave a warm smile to comfort him before going for the touchy topic.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Is that what you were on about while we were having lunch?"

"I asked first, bud."

Sal hesitated for a moment, his green eyes reluctantly looking away from the monitor as he sought out the right words to explain the circumstance, "For a while now actually, but I doubt he'd want to be with someone like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters, he's a fireman. They're known to be brave, strong, enduring and bold, and they're always physically in shape; so he wouldn't want a partner who's a bit of a scaredy-cat and weighs more than him," he explained pointedly, pausing for a moment to clear the shakiness in his tone before continuing, "Besides, I doubt he would be keen on another serious relationship after his engagement ended badly."

"That was years ago."

"I know, but you've heard him say that he's only ever loved one person in his life."

About to argue that he was only assuming, their ear pieces crackled back to life after a moment of unnoticed silence as the pair announced that it was time to switch out. Giving a soft pat to his friend's upper arm, Joe gave him a pitiful look before escorting him onto the floor as he tried to catch attention from the black haired male in question, yet it seemed impossible since his gaze was averted on purpose. Did he overhear the conversation with Sal? He doubted it since this was one of the more complicated bits and it required every ounce of attention, but he couldn't help but wonder if it had been possible.

"Yo Sal, you look a little distracted down there. You alright?" Brian asked in a concern tone, even though they could tell it was accompanied with a smile.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this."

"Good, because you're up first."

Nodding shyly, he grabbed a candy cane with a shaky hand and walked over to the first stranger to come near them, biting his bottom lip as it was placed inside of an open purse. Starting small talk about the different flavors of ice cream with the Scandinavian man once he noticed Sal was lurking him; Sal managed to sneak a handful of candy canes into the bag and got away without a hitch.

"Nice one, buddy!" Brian exclaimed cheerfully with a smug grin.

"Don't get cocky, Q. The game isn't over yet," Murr mentioned resolutely from behind the scenes as Sal looked directly at the hidden camera as he was known to do.

"Sorry Joey boy, but there's no way you're winning this round."

"Wanna bet?" Joe asked arrogantly, much to his chagrin as Murr gave him a confused glance.

"As a matter of fact, we already have."

"And you chose Sal?"

"Of course I did."

Sal couldn't help but smile proudly at hearing such a confident answer from the person he adored most; his heart was pounding a little faster than normal, though he wouldn't complain. Standing back to let his best friend attempt to get anywhere close to his score of twelve and tried not to hope that it would be sabotaged in some way, his blush from earlier deepening every time that husky voice went off in his ear in a teasing manner to the loser.

"You weren't even trying out there!" Murr complained as the four gathered to walk over to the mall for the next challenge of the day.

"It's not my fault that someone's smooth talking outdid my own."

"Excuses..."

"Fellas, it's okay to admit defeat," Sal stated bluntly with a wink towards Joe as they went inside and started to set up the next segment, gravitating closer to the man whom had betted on him as a surge of confidence swelled in his chest.

"I have an idea...," Murray spoke up, throwing the other three off since they had already decided to keep the same teams as earlier, "Sal, Q. Why don't you two lovebirds go out there together?"

"Um... I mean, I guess. If it's alright with you, Brian."

"Sure, I don't mind going up against you. I may have placed my money on you, but I'm not holding back."

"Let's get to it then, boys," Murr stated with a mischievous grin while the two went to stand in the middle of the shopping center. Whispering into Joe's ear before putting his earpiece back in, Sal already had a bad feeling about what was about to happen, "We're just trying to decide–."

"We're just trying to decide–." Q reiterated as they tried to get the woman's attention.

"Who's the cutest."

"Oh boy... We're, uh, trying to decide who's the cutest. I think it's him."

"And I think it's him," Sal retorted, trying not to blush as he started to defend his side of the argument, "I mean, look at this face. How could you say no to him? And his hair is like silk." He started to ramble a little, stoking a few strands of Brian's hair for emphasis.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you agree that he's adorable, especially with his little squishy cheeks?" Q asked, cupping one of them and stroking a thumb over the skin methodically.

"I'm a bit of a scaredy-cat and so insecure with my body though. Him? He's so confident, brave, handsome and beautiful; he can have anyone he want."

"You're not a scaredy-cat, bud. How can you say that 'bout yourself? You're confident, brave, handsome and beautiful in your own special way," Brian retorted smoothly, his hand still firmly in place on Sal's clean-shaven cheek, "So, who do you think is the cutest?"

"I don't know who I can choose. I think both of you are the cutest," she stated pointedly, smiling softly at the two who seemed to be a couple already before leaving.

"Just for the record, I still think you're the cutest," Sal mentioned before returning to where the others were watching closely.

"You really think that?"

Before he could muster up the courage to answer, they were being ushered toward a vacant elevator under the guise that they had decided on a whim to go onto the next level and shoot the rest of the challenge from there. Sal was still suspicious ever since he had been stuck in an elevator with a sick guy and a woman with a hairless cat in her purse, but he boarded ono it without question; he then realized soon enough that was a mistake he made for letting his guard down.

"Dammit, not again!" Sal exclaimed in panic, pounding against the metal door with as much strength as he could muster, sighing in defeat before yelling hotly, "Let us out, you assholes!"

"Not 'til you confess your feelings."

"We've been over this, Joe. He doesn't love me back."

"Sal, you know I'm in here with you, right?" Brian questioned, turning him around so they were faced with each other, "What makes you think I'm not interested?"

"Well, you've always been so cynical about love ever since your last serious relationship went up in flames. You did love her after all."

"I thought I did, but there's someone else who matters more to me," Brian confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he carefully calculated his next move before kissing Sal's soft, Cuban lips for a long, slow moment that made them both gasp for air when they eventually parted away before Brian asked with a flirtatious smirk, "Does that prove it to you?"

"Another kiss might help."

"Are you getting a little bossy?" Brian asked breathily as he pinned Sal against the wall, moaning as an erection started to rise underneath him before continuing, "No wonder you were telling me what to do earlier, Mr. Sweet and Sour."

"Will you just shut up and take me already?"

"I'm not sure it'll be wise to do it in here; it's pretty germy."

"And we can see and hear you two; that's something we don't wanna watch," Murr added awkwardly, startling the duo who had forgotten about everyone except each other.

"How do you expect me to walk out of here without being seen? I'm at full mast here, Bri!"

"Let me help."

Reaching forward, he hesitated for a moment until Sal gave a consenting nod that allowed him to pull the waistband of his jeans out while he gently grabbed the fully hardened member, lifting it upward before pinning it between the denim layer and his waist. Then Brian asked, "How does that feel, babe?"

"Uncomfortable as hell, but I'll live 'til we get to my place."

"Ready?"

"Not really..."

"Come on, we've gotta go if you want me to finish touching that fine cock of yours," Brian said huskily with a flirtatious smirk, smacking Sal's ass which made him hiss in incentive to get moving once the elevator door slid open but cold feet stopped him from stepping onto the tiled floor. Sal took a step backwards and bumped into Brian's chest when his strong, muscular arms wrapped around Sal's middle and picked Sal up bridal style to carry him the whole way as a homage to the days when he serve the New York Fire Department.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you?"

"Nope, you're perfect in every way," Brian reassured as Sal's arms securely wrapped around his neck as he continued, "If you don't believe me now, I'll be proving it to you soon enough."

"The sooner the better."

"And where do you think you guys are going? We still have a challenge to finish."

"Oh, come on. Let them have their fun before Sal deflates," Murr couldn't help but tease since they had witnessed his dilemma spring to life.

"Fine, but you only get an hour."

"We'll see what we can do about that, Joey. This has been delayed for years," Q defended as he snuck in a gentle pet to keep his friend-turned-lover stimulated as he continued, "Don't give us that look; you're the wise guys who locked us in the elevator the first place."

"You have a point...," Joe mumbled happily. The pair triumphantly excused themselves as Brian insisted on carrying Sal out of the mall and down two blocks until they reached his current residence, sliding out a set of keys from Sal's front pocket as he fondled Sal for a moment; this elicited a loud moan from Sal as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Pausing for a moment to toe his shoes off, he was caught off guard when thick fingers combed through his hair and pulled firmly at the base of night colored curls in an act of defiance despite being the submissive one.

"Someone's getting cocky..."

"I already am, Bri; and it's all your fault," Sal teased, sighing against Brian's neck after inhaling his scent made muskier by a slight sheen of sweat as he continued, "Better take care of that."

"Oh, you bet I will."

Reaching the second story, the firefighter made his way blindly toward the bedroom and bumped the half opened door opened with a nudge from his hip, not bothering to close it as he gently placed Sal on top of the comforter. No time was wasted as he straddled those strong thighs as a hand skillfully unfastened the brass button before carefully unzipping his pants so the lengthened member would not get snagged, pushing the denim and cotton layers off to the side once his bottom half was exposed.

"You're taking too long, babe..."

"I just want you to feel loved is all. Do you want to take your shirt off?"

"I guess... You won't judge me?"

"Of course not, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you in any way; I promise."

Leaning forward after a moment of second guessing, his shaky fingers picked at the hem of Sal's striped tee a few times until it was finally shoved over Sal's head in one fluid motion; Sal's arms folded in front of his stomach selfconsciously once he heard a gasp escape from Brian.

"Hey, don't hide," Q coaxed gently while placing a long smooch against his collarbone, nipping at the tanned skin when he relaxed against a pile of pillows behind them, a hand sliding down his chest slowly while continuing, "Fuck, you're so sexy."

"Bri–."

"You are, baby; and nothing will ever make me think otherwise. Every curve, every inch of your skin... All of you, Sally."

"The only problem is you're wearing too many clothes."

"I'm just trying to be romantic..."

"Please? I don't wanna be alone."

"You're not alone; I'm right here with you, and I'll always be," Brian affirmed with another peck on Sal's lips, lifting up to slide his clothes off swiftly to move things along a little faster so neither of them got bored; his own cock bobbing up with little effort now that they were alone as he asked, "Better?"

"Much better; thank you. Now come back here and kiss me."

"So demanding..."

With a slight scoff, Sal pulled him in as he dared to take a bit of the control into his own hands, their erections rubbing together heatedly once the two melted into each other's comforting presence. Giving a strangled grunt, Brian slid further down to caress a slightly pooched stomach and relish in how much trust there was between them for this to happen since he had struggled with body imagery since their youth. Making sure to leave a few extra kisses there before moving on, he glanced upward to catch Sal's emerald eyes watching every move as his palm wrapped around the chubby cock and pumped timidly, smirking once he figured out the level of sensitivity in his partner.

"Shit, babe…"

"I've barely been on you a minute and you're already curling your toes?"

"You try having a boner for twenty minutes!"

"Oh sweetie, I've been there and done that. I blame you for it by the way, so now we're even."

"You're such a–. Oh god, yes!..." Sal moaned out loudly when the tip of his penis was lapped at to draw out beads of precum that had formed, the pink serpent wrapping under his foreskin prior to the head being pulled inside and sucked on while continuing, "Mmm... fuck..., just like that..." Unable to keep his legs parted for long, his ankles overlapped behind the bowed head in an attempt to pull the other closer while bucking forward until his hips were pinned down to steady them both as a stronger suction was applied to the salivated skin, fingernails creating crescent indents behind. Closing his eyes in concentration, Brian hollowed out his cheeks while bobbing up and down, his dark mane pulled back so Sal could watch as a skilled throat swallowed around the shaft now sheathed carefully inside.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, Q...," Sal warned a few minutes later, a tuft of his shortened hair sticking up as his head was thrown back while his orgasm built deep in his belly, whimpering when cold air buffeted against his unprotected groin much to his beau's amusement as he muttered, "Asshole..."

"Can't have you prematurely ejaculating when that's what I'm about to give you."

"There's lube in the nightstand."

"Don't need it," Brian dismissed nonchalantly, scooting further up Sal's body as he sank down with an airy groan, rolling his hips back and forth to adjust, "Think I've fingered myself open enough times to accommodate."

"Are you sure? You look like you've bitten off more than you can chew."

"Didn't realize how hung you were..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. In fact, I prefer it this way."

"Prove it," Sal purred out, picking up on the energy that surrounded them as he took the opportunity to smack a round cheek; he traced the edge of his lip hungrily when Brian's cock bounced against his abdomen in response to the reverberating sound, "Better hurry and ride me, or I won't fuck that pretty ass of yours."

"Not fair that you're making me do all the work when I carried you home."

"Come on, baby, you've got some energy left. I'll help when I think you need it."

Sighing, Brian grasped both shoulders in his hands to push further down in order to reach the base, lifting up halfway to sink back in a steadily kept pace until he got used to the girth stretching his walls out further than thought possible. It felt like an eternity until hips rolled underneath him to shift into another angle sympathetically before bucking up on every descent, their movements flowing like silk as fire built back into Sal's loins after being interrupted, not taking long for him to release a large load into the somewhat tight hole after a few bounces.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep it in any longer..."

"Nothing to apologize for, honey. I'm getting close."

"I think I can still help with that," Sal suggested, winking one glowing green orb blown wide with lust as he fisted Brian's neglected member, smiling sleepily when a loud moan was uttered in response.

"There you go again, driving me wild."

"Since when have I done that?"

"Since the day we met."

Heart lurching at the sentiment behind those words, Sal cupped the Brian's ass again as he stroked where the two were connected to gather a finger full of his seed that snaked down his length. Applying it along Brian's shaft, Sal massaged the sensitive vein up to the head to mix their cum together before his chest was plastered with the sticky substance only moments later, Brian collapsing into the mess made and sharing in the filth as they came down from their orgasms.

"I never knew anyone could make me feel this way..."

"You've had sex before. Hell, you were the first one outa the four of us to lose your virginity, remember?"

"True, but it's only ever been meaningless. I've never felt closer to anyone than I have with you," Brian confessed, combing through a patch of chest hair, "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

"Later. All I want to do is stay in bed and hold you in my arms."

"Is my little germaphobe getting more comfortable with being dirty?"

"Not necessarily, but I can overcome my fear for a while if it means keeping you here."

"You know I'm not gonna leave, right?"

"Better not, or I'll have no choice but to follow you everywhere."

"Looks like I've got myself a clingy boyfriend," Brian teased, grumbling grumpily when a loud plop sounded from behind. He sighed as he rolled over with a soft thud, "If that's what you wanna be called. It might be too early to put a label on our relationship."

"That's all I've ever wanted actually, to be your significant other."

"Well then, you've got it, sweet cheeks."

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of Brian's neck, Sal pulled the quilts over the two of them before moving in closer to cuddle and give lazy kisses as their responsibilities were ignored even as both cell phones went off multiple times, but neither made a move to answer. All that they cared about was making up for lost time that had been spent in fear of being rejected, Sal preferring to pet the right cheek of his lover rather than bother with returning to work.

"Y'know they're gonna be pissed, right?"

"Eh, let them. They should've seen this coming anyway."

"I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am. Now come here and sleep with me."

"Didn't I just finish?"

"You know what I mean, you moron."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Brian chuckled well-naturedly, shifting closer into his boyfriend's open arm and curling comfortably into the warmth he had waited so long to feel. Of course it couldn't quite outrank the time he spent snuggled with all three of his cats at once, but that would be up for debate in good time or at least until Sal spent the night at his house.


	2. Dangerously in Love

**_January 4th:_** Awaking from their night of passion, Brian was startled by an unrecognizable bedroom when he was pulled in closely by a reassuring arm while soft lips pressed into an unprotected earlobe. Heart still racing, he looked up into a pair of warm, green eyes and knew instantly that no harm would come to either of them so long as the two were together, breathing out a sigh of relief as he shifted into a more comfortable position under the bedspread.

"Don't try to go back to sleep, mister, we have work to do," Sal reminded sassily.

"We had sex for hours, give me a break!" Brian exclaimed sleepily.

"Actual work, babe, at our job. Remember? The one we left in the middle of filming yesterday?"

"Rings a bell... I'm sure they'll understand if we're a little late."

"Tell me that again after you check your notifications."

Groaning, Brian reluctantly rolled out of bed to trudge over to a crumpled pair of jeans and retrieved his cell phone, bending over for a prolonged moment to tease the other before returning with a bounce in his step as the flaccid cock hit against the inside of his thigh. Swiping aside the lock screen, Brian scrolled through an abundant amount of messages left by both friends whom they had abandoned that ranged from mild concern to light banter at first until transitioning into questions about their levels of intimacy.

"Jeez, they were really concerned about us," Brian said pointedly.

"Now you believe me?" Sal asked rhetorically.

"Sorry babe. I can't help being addicted to your company."

"We'll be sure to stand close in every shot. Now how about we take a shower together and get dressed? I think I still have a cat T-shirt that Murr gave me for my last birthday you can have."

"Does it have your scent on it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'd wear it when I wanted to feel close to you."

Touched by that statement, Brian leaned forward to capture a pair of soft, Cuban lips with his own for a long while until they were forced to separate when a tongue traced the seam of the other's mouth, promising to pick up where they left off later. Getting through a brisk bath with minimal touching except for a few irresistible gropes the two were ready to return to their companions who were waiting with knowing looks. Sharing a quick smooch they took equally deep breaths before exiting the firetruck red jeep when wolf whistles greeted them onto the set, the couple trying to hide their blushes when the balding man started a barrage of banter to make matters worse.

"What is this I see? Sharing clothes after one night together?" Murr asked dryly.

"Did you expect me to show up topless?" Brian retorted dryly.

"Bet you would've if it didn't distract Sal so much."

"He got a pretty good view of it already, but I wouldn't put it past 'em to want another look."

"Unlike Murr, at least I know I'm getting lucky later," Sal chimed in dryly, throwing a protective arm around Brian's shoulders as the fingers of his free hand walked up Brian's broad chest over the image of an orange tabby before reaching Brian's cheek that he combed fondly as he asked huskily with a flirtatious smirk, "Isn't that right, my grizzly bear?"

"Aww..., they already giving each other cute pet names," Joe quipped dryly with a teasing grin which made the couple chuckld softly.

"Are we ready to start filming today?" Sal asked pointedly.

"Hold it right there; I need to steal your beau for a minute. There's a particular part of a challenge that I want to discuss with Q," Joe stated pointedly.

"You're gonna leave me here alone with a ferret," Sal snarked dryly; that wasn't a question, that was a downright insult which earn a snicker from Brian and a mock-glare from Murr.

"Hey, if I can able to live with the ferret for 5 years, I know you can able to stand here alone with the ferret for 5 minutes," Joe quipped dryly.

Sal let out a sigh before conceding succinctly, "Alright. I'll miss you, Q."

"I'll come back; I always do," Brian assured calmly, giving Sal a peck on his cheek which made him smile and blush slightly.

Sal reluctantly let go of Brian; Brian followed Joe into a side room before the door was shut firmly to keep unsuspecting eavesdroppers away from getting any information that could ruin the surprise at hand. After a moment to make sure there was complete privacy, Joe slid out a black box to reveal a silver band inlaid with emeralds that sparkled just as brightly as Sal whom had claimed Brian's heart all those years ago. Gently, Brian pocketed the piece of jewelry with a nervous hand that almost knocked it to the floor during the first few tries, a nervous smile stretching across his face as he and Joe hugged before pulling away as Brian replied happily, "I owe you so much, Joey."

"It's no big deal; I'm happy to help you two get hitched."

"But what if he refuse? We've barely been dating for a day."

"The two of you have been in love since high school, so I doubt he'd pass up an opportunity to make your relationship permanent."

"I sure hope so..."

"Trust me, Q. After this challenge, he'll be guaranteed to accept."

"Why do you say that? This isn't part of Murray's "foolproof plan" is it?"

"Eh, it's a collaborate scheme to say the least."

Grunting in approval, the two returned to the pair left behind before they made their way down to the local mall to start setting up for the day when Q gravitated toward his significant other to get lost in his company. Startled by a cleared throat, they parted again and lined up, hands joined together until the camera prepared to roll; their relationship was apparent, but they were not quite ready for all the fans to know right away.

"Today we're running around the mall asking strangers, "Have you seen my wife?"," Sal started off without missing a beat before the screen panned over to his beau.

"Here's the catch: the other guys are gonna us an embarrassing description of our "so-called" wives," Brian picked up where Sal had started.

Lastly, Joe takes them home by finishing off with this reminder, "If you can't get someone to say they've seen your "so-called" wife, you lose."

As the four Tenderloins disbanded, Brian winked at Sal which made him giggle coyly while the first Tenderloin, Joe, made an announcement about how he had not been married the last time this game was played and that he apologized beforehand. Watching from the sidelines, Brian kept slipping in subtle touches without thinking about the repercussions of getting caught since a case of clinginess could not be easily stopped especially when it had been long believed that there would be no chance of having this kind of reality, whining softly when it came to his turn at the game.

"Do I have to?" Brian asked nervously.

"If you want this to work, yes," Joe mused assuredly, elbowing Brian gently in the ribs as a head quickly jerked in the direction of Sal.

Brian sighed deeply before replying nervously, "Alright." He headed down the escalator then stand at the middle of the mall.

"Hey, do we not live in an enlightened, modern-day society?!" he asked loudly in a confident voice, waiting for approval before continuing on with the plot he barely knew the workings, "Guys, I can't find my husband!"

"Ah, what a nice touch," Murr piped up, making sure that Sal was paying attention, which was not too much of a worry when the focus shifted with every slight movement in order to keep an eye on Brian who was speaking to a male shopper.

"I can't find my hubby anywhere, I'd wonder if you saw him? He has a great set of tits on 'em," Brian said proudly.

"Not that I can remember," the male shopper answered bluntly.

"He's a bad boy for life. He has an ass that don't quit. He's got a hickey on his forehead."

"A hickey on his forehead?"

"We got a little crazy last night," Brian justified jokingly in a chuckle. Sal's cheeks heated up at the thought of their friends were able to see a trace of teeth marks etched into his beige, tanned skin from the previous evening; an incisor biting his lower lip to help hide his worry.

"Maybe... Anything else?"

"Uh, well..."

"He looks like a Mexican, but only on the inside," Murray added jokingly, trying to hide excitement at how annoyed Sal looked at such a suggestion.

"I'm not talking about my future husband that way; he's beautiful in every sense of the word," Brian stated proudly.

"Future husband? The way you said it sounded like you were already married," the male shopper remarked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"We're about to be in a few days, we're just doing some last minute shopping. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Sorry man, I..." the male shopper trailed off when he noticed Sal walking towards him and Brian before asking pointedly, pointing at Sal, "Wait, is that him?"

Confused, Brian turned toward where the male shopper was pointing and saw Sal coming into view as he walked over. Heart racing like a thousand miles per hour, Brian gave a quick thanks before booking it to meetp Sal as he fell into secure, outstretched arms.

"You could see us being married?" Sal asked hopefully.

"One day, yes. I don't wanna rush it, but I've always wanna spend the rest of my life with you," Brian stated happily.

"You're not gonna hide the ring in a pile of garbage again, are you?"

"Don't worry, I have a better idea."

Later on that day, the four Tenderloins moved on to one of their most visited locations at a nearby park to try giving random items to strangers. Joe patted Brian on the shoulder and exchanged a knowing smile as they watched while Sal thought of a few ways to get rid of an urn filled with ashes. Applauding the stolen technique from when Brian had gotten a man to hold the same item in question, Sal strolled over to the others with a smug grin as laughter erupted at such a prideful reaction.

"That's my boy, learning from the best!" Brian cheered triumphantly, nipping at Sal's earlobe playfully before he was ushered into public without the black velvet bag that came with the game at hand.

"Baby, you forgot something!" Sal exclaimed pointedly.

"I don't think I did..."

"Sal, why don't you go out there with Q for moral support?" Joe suggested happily with a sneaky grin.

"Won't I get in the way?" Sal asked.

"Nope, you'll be just fine."

Confused and suspicious, Sal hesitantly stepped out to be swallowed up by a flood of New Yorker natives and international tourists when Brian's strong, confident hand held onto his own as if they were always bound to find each other even in the direst of situations. Looking up, Sal could not help falling into a constricted chest despite worrying over the worst that could cause such a panic within Brian as he watched with dread as Brian got down on one knee, too concerned to realize exactly what was happening, even when a lid lifted to reveal the band cushioned in plush, maroon fabric.

Sal breathed out in awe, "Bri?..."

"I'm so bad at this, but do you remember the day we first laid eyes on each other? 'Cause that's what started you and me," Brian started contently, clearing a throat that started to constrict with oncoming tears as he asked hopefully, "Will you, Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, marry me, Brian Michael Quinn, to be my lawfully, wedded husband?"

Expecting a resounding no from Sal, Brian was nearly knocked over from the blunt force that was thrown against him, Sal's chubby face burying into the crook of his neck for stability as Sal's body began to tremble as unapologetic tears flowed so easily. Gently petting Sal's hair, Brian sprinkled light pecks against the follicles while every ounce of love was poured into extended silence held between them until the Sal resurfaced with a flooded face, pressing a crumpled forehead against the other as he fought to be under control before answering the most important question.

"Of course I will! Put the ring on me, please!" Sal exclaimed happily; that wasn't a question, that was a downright command.

"Whatever my man wants, he gets," Brian replied happily in a chuckle, the charcoal colored circle slipping into place where it belonged much like the two of them did by each other's side, admiring the newly adorned accessory as a beam of sunlight reflected off of the stones.

"It's perfect, babe; just like you. Must've cost you a fortune having it custom-made," Sal said pointedly.

"No price can ever be put on our love," Brian stated proudly.

"Congratulations, boys! Come here so we can see the proof!" Joe shouted happily with a teasing grin as he waved them over enthusiastically, his baby blue eyes shining with a hint of pride.

"We got it on camera, didn't we, Joey?" Murr asked happily.

"Of course, dummy. Told you it'd be the perfect set up."

"Don't take all the credit!" Murray whined in a fake annoyance before expressing his own happiness at seeing that the couple were engaged as he stated triumphantly with a smug grin, "Another foolproof plan worked."

"Sure it did, ferret..."

"Wait, you two were in on this?" Brian asked surprisingly.

"We spent all morning figuring out where the best venue would be, so here we are! I pulled your fiancé aside earlier to give him the ring, the final stage before it was set into motion," Joe explained smugly, light-hearted chuckles shared all around at Sal's reaction to how much effort had been spent as he rhetorically asked, "What are friends for anyway?"

"You better be officiating our wedding," Sal demanded nicely.

"It's only fair after what you did for me and Bessie," Joe conceded happily.

"It's settled then. Murr, will you be my best man?" Brian asked happily.

Unable to stop chuckling at the surprise at being asked to hold such an honorable position, Murr answered happily, "Hell yeah; you can count on me, bud."

"I'm guessing you two want to bail on us again? We won't hold it against you," Joe quipped dryly.

"Not for the reason you think, but yeah. Unless you want to come celebrate with us at my place?" Brian suggested warmly.

Agreeing to that idea, the four Tenderloins finished filming for the evening with promises to return as soon as possible even if it meant powering through a hangover the next day, disappearing into their respective vehicles to follow the pair home. As a line of cars formed in the driveway, the couple was met by three furry bodies rubbing against Brian's leg as they crossed over the threshold into the spacious living room. Overjoyed by such a welcome, Brian couldn't resist sitting on the floor to allow the cats an undivided amount of attention since they had been separated for nearly sixteen hours.

"Hi babies, daddy's here. He's sorry he left you alone for so long," Brian murmured apologetically in 3rd person as loud purrs vibrated in the air, their whiskered cheeks marking him with their scent as if to silently say that they would forgive the man if he didn't leave like that again as he continued, "Guess what? You're getting a new daddy; Uncle Sal and I are getting married!"

A chorus of soft laughs erupted from such an excited statement as their closest companions filed inside and closed the door behind them, the lone female cat getting up to welcome her uncles and soon-to-be stepfather. Sal was uneasy as expected, but to everyone's amazement, he bent over to give her a few gentle strokes as she gave a head-butt to the open palm.

"There tufts of fur everywhere, babe. Couldn't you have caged them?" Sal suggested.

"That wouldn't be fair; they need attention just as much as you," Brian retorted nicely.

"Get used to it, pal; this is your life now," Murr mentioned succinctly as he bent down in front of him to scoop the feline into his arms as he continued, "You get the man of your dreams and three kiddos too."

"I'm willing to do it for him. We saved Benjamin together, so I'm partially there," Sal stated resolutely.

"Was that the moment when you realized, "Damn, I'min lovewith one of my best friends"?"

"I knew all along, but in a sense, yes. I thought it was just a crush until that point," Sal explained, glancing over at Brian who he had pledged his life to without a second thought before continuing, "But enough of my sappiness, where are my manners? Let me make you guys a drink."

"I don't wanna be rude, but we sorta need one if we're gonna celebrate your upcoming nuptials," Joe commented warmly as he went over to help their actual host up from where he was still crouched on the carpet, despite the cats leaving his lap in favor of going to their litter box and water bowl respectively.

"I should at least help you, hon. Wouldn't be fair of me to sit back and make you do all the work," Brian suggested kindly.

"Spoken like a true gentleman. You wanna help mix some martinis?" Sal asked happily.

"Nothing I'd enjoy more than to watch a bar owner hard at work, especially when he's in my kitchen."

"Don't get too risqué, alright. We don't care what you get up to in the bedroom, but we'd wanna give you some privacy," Murr stated bluntly.

"Noted. Murr, you want blueberry juice in yours like last time?" Sal asked.

"Please do, I need something to mask the vodka."

Obliging to the request, the couple excused themselves to gather needed supplies before a reserved set of skills from a decade of experience came out of hiding while brief touches were given in intervals to the sloshing of alcohol being mixed and poured into a row of glasses that stood sentry along the countertop. There was a serene sense of familiarity to the scene besides having a long standing history of working with these substances professionally, but being beside the one person he trusted above everyone else while providing for the whole household seemed to feel more natural than a lone life had ever been. Although it would take some major adjustment, Sal was prepared to make this a reality with his betrothal; even if it meant facing one of his biggest phobia, but along with every part of his and Brian's relationship, he was willing to face that head on if it meant the two would make their new family work out.


	3. Happy in Love

**_June 3rd:_** Nothing was sweeter than waking next to the one whom you pledged an entire life to; it had been hard adjusting for Sal since he was not used to living with cats, but there was nothing Brian wouldn't do for the man he was set to marry later that day after work. Dressed for the occasion, Sal arrived on set in a normal black suit with a yellow tie pierced with flecks of obsidian while the older man came in a charcoal suit accompanied with a plum tie knotted into a complicated tulip. Standing together out on the floor, he could not help but see a sparkle of wonder flicker in hazel hued eyes even though a cynical view on love had been lived by up until they had become betrothed, keeping quiet long enough to enjoy such a view.

"Q, when you were engaged a long time ago, did you go through this whole thing of wedding planners, flowers, caters?" Murr asked carefully, gaining a green eyed glare for doing so in the first place.

"Every part of a wedding is a scam!" Brian exclaimed.

"Says the man who proposed to me..." Sal countered.

"Well, I'm starting to believe in this stuff again."

"You better not, wearegetting married in less than twenty four hours."

"That's why he hired me, Sally Retro," Joe reassured with a resolved smile, receiving a softer glance from Sal as he continued, "Besides, you know that he's willing to go through hell and back to be with you."

"Makes me feel a bit better," Sal replied happily.

He and Brian shared a kiss that was meant to be quicker than a minute; the two could not help but hold hands as the challenge started, which seemed to add an extra level of affection when they had to whisper in each other's ear and giggle; even though most of the words exchanged were garbled sentences that did not make any sense.

"What kind of services do you have?" A platinum blonde haired woman questioned once the pair reluctantly broke apart.

"We can do floral arrangements, disk jockeys, bands, catering. We do not provide mayonnaise, that's something we're adamant about; but we also help plan honeymoons," Sal informed.

"Speaking of honeymoons, do we have one planned out?" Q wondered aloud during the conversation, throwing off the customers that came for advice. Genuine concern showed in facial features usually kept stoic until being made to laugh, so he could not get upset over the badly timed question.

"In a few hours, we will be," Sal assured.

"Isn't that bad luck though? You shouldn't see each other before the ceremony," The woman's fiancé pointed out.

"Well, Brian isn't one to follow traditional roles, so I'd guess it's fine. Plus, we kinda go everywhere together, so it'd be odd of us not to be," Sal retorted smoothly.

"Well, whatever works for you. Congratulations and good luck."

Thanking the man for encouraging words, the pair fell back into the crowd in wait of their next victim as they discussed a few places that would be suitable for at least a week of away time. A location was still being narrowed down when another pair of young ladies came to their table, the challenge being thrown when a reassuring hand patted Brian's shoulder instead of forcing the poor soul to ask which one of them was pregnant. Next on the agenda the four men moved on to a quaint shop on the other side of town that specialized in tailoring garments on a client basis. Getting prepared, the couple cocked eyebrows in a look of confusion as their officiant asked to borrow their jackets, not thinking much of the out of place request while handing them over; Sal was about to investigate what was going on when a firm hand blocked the way since it had been decided that he'd be first.

"I hate your quads," Sal admitted while measuring the inside of a covered leg, "Mine are wah-wah, but yours, va-va-voom." He gave the brunette man a sheepish grin at the last part of his sentence.

"Thanks, I guess?" The man replied interrogatively in an awkward tone.

"You must like banquets, because there's a lot of ballroom here."

"Isn't that what you're fixing?"

Point taken, he continued acting like a quirky professional as the job called for until it was revealed that the man was on a hidden camera show, given a release form to sign and taken next door to an actual employee. Trading places with Brian, there was a noticeable change in demeanor that came with an audible groan of discomfort; concerned as always, Sal led the Brian a black leather couch where he sprawled out comfortably.

"Are you alright, Bri?" Sal asked.

"Think the champagne from earlier is catching up with the rest of the booze... I drank too much last night," Brian admitted drunkenly in a groggy tone, having a hangover.

"Told you to slow down on the martinis, didn't I?"

"You know me, too stubborn to listen. I'll be fine."

"If you insist. Help the first customer like that, got it?"

"Yes baby, let's do this."

Left alone on the sofa, Brian continuously complained about the spreading spikes of pain; even when the next man, Hispanic with shoulder length, shaggy gray hair came in to stand on the wooden platform, falling from the piece of furniture onto the floor with a loud thud. Stunned by the sudden spill, he laid in a slight daze before standing on unsure feet with a measuring tape in hand as if playing the part would make the additional presence forget about his slightly drunken stupor.

"Dude, you're not in the condition to do this," The man stated pointedly.

"God, where's the number 7?" Brian asked to himself, looking through the measure tape.

"Dude, just do the thing."

The other three Tenderloins, in the back, were laughing hysterically by witnessing what's happening.

"Is this your first day on the job?" The man asked bluntly in a friendly tone, placing a consoling hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Yes, this is my first day here," Brian admitted deceitfully with a faint smile.

"I think you need to reconsider... Do you have any other passions?"

"I'm good in comedy."

Triple chuckles sounded off in the shell of his ear as the appointment finished, Brian was greeted with an embrace from Sal as a delicately held green stem looped into the white lapel in a silent salute of congratulations, the light pink petals bringing out color in his chubby cheeks.

"What's all this, Sally babe?" Brian asked curiously.

"Figured you could use some extra flare to your outfit. Now we match!" Sal exclaimed happily.

"It goes better with yours."

"Nonsense, you look just as beautiful as ever," Sal returned flirtily, pecking at slightly chapped lips repeatedly until a cleared throat interrupted them; Murr holding out hangers to both men as they filled into the newly shaped jackets as Sal continued, "I guess we're about to get married?"

"That's the plan; I still can't believe it though," Brian said admittedly.

"Neither can I."

"C'mon, lovebirds; let's get you hitched!" Murr crooned with excitement, throwing an arm around Brian's middle when a slim envelope was slipped into a pocket while continuing, "Figured we'd both chip in on one present for you both. Don't open it until after you've consummated the marriage, that's our only rule."

Exchanging a mutual look of curiosity, the couple did not think much of the request while being escorted out of the building to an awaiting car driven by the fourth member that had disappeared without a trace. Helped inside by Brian who sat on the Sal's right side, the scenic route was taken to the next designation in the backyard of a newly shared home, nerves twisting tighter with every mile closer to abode when it amplified while parked in the driveway.

"Ready?" Brian asked, resisting the urge to kiss a frown into an upward position since there was an unspoken rule about not kissing until vows were exchanged, the only tradition that would be followed on their special day.

"As I'll ever be," Sal answered resolutely.

Fingers twined, the two traveled the short distance to a locked wooden gate that opened onto a freshly manicured lawn topped with lengthened cloth that led up to a supporting beam covered in the same gossamer material. Getting into place, the two faced each other with hands clasped to bridge the gap of space between them while their ordained minister and best man slipped into their respective roles.

"We're gathered here to celebrate the relationship of Salvatore and Brian, and to be witnesses as well as supporters of the commitment of they share with one another," Joe started off, his baby blue eyes glancing at both men when sniffles started to puncture the air around them sharply while continuing, "The first groom is the liquor, the second is the mixer. Life stirs it up, and God is like the bartender."

"Except neither of our mother-in-laws are devils," Q added, which made Sal blush at the familiar phrase he once had to recite at a ceremony much like this one.

"I believe you've written your own vows?"

"We have," Brian confirmed with an affirming nod, chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into Sal's emerald green eyes as he started, "Sal, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I'd suffer anything and be glad to stand beside you as we go through life together."

"You're the best I've ever had, Bri. I've always known I'm nothing without you; which is why I would be remised if I didn't thank you for being my best friend, for bringing out the best in me," Sal finished with a joyful smile.

"James, the rings please," Joe demanded nicely.

Engagement band slipped off by his soon-to-be husband, it was replaced by a heavy golden piece of jewelry that took little effort getting used to; repeating the action that had just been performed, Sal began trembling in fear of dropping the identical item when it came into contact with the edge of a slightly calloused finger and fell into place.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Brian, you may now kiss the bride, I mean, groom. Excuse moi."

Not missing a beat, he crossed the short distance with a confident step forward as their mouths slotted together with familiarity as the embrace began to deepen with desperation, a thick palm cupping a chubby cheek fondly as the smooch slowly ended.

"We... We're married!" Brian exclaimed excitedly with a triumphant grin.

"How does it feel, gentlemen?" Murray questioned the two after hugs had been exchanged among the four, the newlyweds gravitating back to the other's side as if it were second nature.

"There are no words that can explain, but it feels wonderful."

"Magical, almost," Sal chimed in gratefully, sneaking peeks at the new accessory to make sure it was not all a dream when attention was drawn by a sneaky pinch to a firm bottom that made him yelp.

"We'll clean up while you're having fun," Murr suggested warmly.

"We couldn't ask that of you...," Brian countered.

"Well, we insist. Go on, worry about being husbands for now."

Finally agreeing, Brian's well-muscled arms scooped Sal up with ease as two doors were nudged open with a hip bump, stairs groaning in slight protest as another threshold was crossed into their shared bedroom. Locking themselves in the space, Sal was laid onto tucked blankets in a tender motion, lips resuming where they had left off at as thick fingers began to untangle the noose from around both necks, taking turns opening buttoned shirts and unzipping trousers tightened by twin erections. Once they were completely exposed, shafts softly slapped against each other, air hissing at applied friction in such close quarters while a hand busied with teasing an orifice open by each lubed digit until the opening met a skilled wrist.

"Oh fuck, baby!" Sal moaned loudly, fist curling inside him to spread scented liquid along the stretching walls, squeezing in response, "Not gonna last long if you keep that up..."

"Sorry, just wanted to spice up the foreplay," Brian explained huskily.

"As much as it's appreciated, you need to fully satisfy your hubby."

"I plan on it, Mr. Vulquinn."

Replacing the curled hand with a thickened member, hips rolled forward in a straight shot to fill the gaping hole once again. Grunt given with the amount of effort, Brian quickened a steady rhythm slightly once it was demanded with a huff of air in order to give every ounce of passion felt in the certain strokes, fingernails digging dark crescents into otherwise smooth olive skin to help anchor the man into position.

"Oh Bri...," Sal moaned.

"Feel good, babe? Or do I need to hit your spot at another angle?" Brian asked.

"Don't you dare move an inch! Holy shit, uh!"

"I'll be sure not to," Brian assured in a chuckle, giving a slow, seductive wink for added effect when it was noticed that a sharp incisor bit down onto kiss bruised lips as he continued, "Wanna hear you loud and proud, my sweetheart; don't be afraid."

"They'll hear us..."

"Like they don't know what we're doin' up here? Let 'em listen; I bet we'll get a thank you note for it."

"You have a point, I–. Oh God, just like that."

"Oh? Does my little minx like it when I do that?"

"Yes, you dope! Give it to me, don't hold back!"

"There's the demanding side I love so much," Brian teased huskily, gasping once he felt metal legs tremble underneath them in time with the headboard clapping thunderously against an adjacent wall when he gave out a surprised whimper when his cock was clenched against as he continued, "You dirty boy..."

"I've got tricks up my sleeve too, ya know," Sal retorted smoothly.

"Oh, I believe you, babe."

Minutes trailed off into hours since the pair could not get enough of such an intense amount of intimacy that each had been able to reach two climaxes, the stuffed orifice leaking white fluid even though the thick shaft was still safely inside, both bellies matted with ricocheted sprays of release that already began to dry. Sweaty, heaving chests filled the sex scented atmosphere with gasps of air as a faint complaint came when the deflating piece of flesh slipped out with a loud plop before Brian flopped onto an empty spot on the disheveled bed, nails combing lazily through a tuft of chest hair when the movement suddenly stopped.

"Somethin' the matter, baby?" Sal asked, yawning softly while watching Brian snatch up a long-forgotten envelope marked with their hyphenated last names as he continued, "Should we open it?"

"You heard the ferret, they didn't want us to until we made our marriage official," Brian informed.

"Wonder what's in store for us?"

"Only one way to find out," Brian quipped curiously, exhaustion wearing down even as a simple tear maimed the thick white sleeve of paper, cardstock meeting his fingertips as plane tickets were pulled out along with a hand-written note that would be read aloud, "Well, I'll be damned."

"To the married couple, we decided that the two of you deserved a proper send off after your big night. Your bags are already packed and in the closet, and we'll watch the kitties while you're in Bora Bora for a week. Love, Joe and Murr."

"How did we get so lucky to have best friends like them?" Sal asked.

"I'm sure it came from the same stroke that brought us together, don't you think?" Brian quipped interrogatively.

"Oh, no doubt it did."

"I still can't believe we're here at this stage of life... I love you, ya know?"

"How could I not?"

 ** _The End, bitches._**


End file.
